Love is a Strong Word
by PipeyMonster
Summary: Sakura was on an adventure and turns out she's finding new things she never thought of. Finding out who she was related to, love she never thought of, and also about her pasted and wondering why she can't remember. (OC Sakura/Sasuke) Please enjoy. :) No flames!


Chapter 1

"Come on Naruto! Hurry up!" Sakura yelled looking at Naruto from behind her. Naruto run up to her. "Relax I'm coming!" Sakura looked at him chuckling at him "That's what happened when you stopped for ramen!" both of them raced to the Hokages office barging in to make sure they weren't late. Knocking on the door to Tsunades office. "Come in!" Yelled Tsunade on the other side of the door. "Hey Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto yelled smiling form ear to ear. Tsunade looked up from her paper work, setting it down in the done pile of papers. Folding her hands under her chin she said calming. "Naruto I need to speck with Sakura alone." Naurto nodding his head and walked out. "What is it my lady?" Asking nervously. Tsunade got up from her chair and walked to the window. "I need you to go on a mission for me" "What kind of mission, my Lady?" Sakura asked calmly. She could tell by Tsunade's reaction. She was a bit worried. "..To go find Sasuke" Tsunade said looking at her. "B-By m-y s-self?!" "But my lady?!" Shizune said shocked by her statement. "She can do it!" Tsunade said slamming her hands on her desk. "Because I trained her well enough. Isn't that right Sakura?" Tsunade said sitting down again. "Yes may lady!" Sakura said determined. "And Sakura one more thing, Sasuke has gotten a lot stronger. He probably would kill you as well. So be prepared" Sakura looking at her shocked hopping her hard work and training helped her skill level out. "You can go but, be at my office at 9 A.M sharp!" Both Shizune, and Tsunade watched as Sakura walked out the door. "My Lady was that a good idea to let her go? I mean she is the Delicate Flower-" "Shizune! I know what she is to the village but she needs to learn to go on her own. I'll send Shikamaru if she seems she not ready" "Oh.. Ok my Lady" Shizune lefted the office. Tsunade was looking at Sakuras file and wondering how after so many years she was related to-.

Trying to finish her thought Jiraiya pooped in through the window. "Jiraiya.. You know there's a front door right?.." She said annoyed turning around in her chair. "Yea I know didn't feel like knocking on the door I was jumping up to the window-" "IF YOU WERE STARTING AT MY BUTT SO HELP ME I WILL SMACK THAT SMILE ON YOUR FACE! But, on the other hand I don't feel like it." She said smiling. "Jiraiya looked at her guilty. "What's been bothering you?" Looking up at Jiraiya from Sakura's Bio. Looking down at it seeing it. "Tsunade what's going on?" Tsunade gripping the paper a little bit ready to speak.

"Sasuke slow down! I know to want to get away from Karin! Suigetsu said smiling. Karin glared at him. "Hey! Im right here!" Having steam come out of her nose. She was very annoyed of him and getting to the point she wanted to kill him. "Yea I know. Does it look like I care?" A spark between the two happened. "Enough!" Sasuke said turning around annoyed. Karin looked up at Sasuke. Looking at Suigetsui "Hmff!" Walking back from the forest. Sui and Sasuke went to the kitchen to get something to eat Sasuke grabbing his drink form the table Sui looked up at Sasuke from the corner. Grabbed his spoon, starting pointing at him. "Who is this girl you keep dreaming of?" Smirking still playing with his spoon. Opening is eyes at his teammate. Setting is drink down ready to open his mouth. "I don't know what your talking about" "Yes you do! Don't play dumb with me!" Eavesdropping he still stared at Sasuke to get it out of him. Sui started walking to the door. "Well I know who it is! It-" Trying to finish is statement. Was being crushed by the door will an annoying voice was talking to Sasuke. "Sasuke! There you are" Karin said walking into the door. "What did I step on?" "That would be me you twit." Suigetsu said rubbing his head. "What are you doing here shark!" Freaking out at him. "Talking to Sasuke same as you." Still laying on the ground leaning on his arm, thinking what a dumb red hog she was. "Well get out! I want to talk to him alone!" "How about you both get out! You're annoying me." "But Sasuke-kun!" Karin said stepping toward Sasuke. "Get out already!"

Later that night while Sasuke was out of his room. *Don't hear anything must be sleeping* Walking out of the hide out. Looking around before he left for a walk. The moon was so bright you didn't need a flashlight. Jumping from tree to tree. He stops on a branch and turns around. "Karin, go back, I'm just going for a walk" "But, Sasuke—" "You cant come with me." Sasuke last words before he dashed off in to the dark.

Next more, Sakura was running to the Hokages office to check in. Running up the stari's to see checking in before she left for the mission. "Ready for your mission?" "Yes my lady I'm ready." "Good! Word from the Abu that Sauce is located in the Sound Village. North from the town of Turkeytopia." "Alright got it!" "Then get moving!" Sakura ran out the door running through the gate. Pooping one food pill in her. Running even faster to reach Sasuke. *Sasuke were are you*.

"Were the heck did Sasuke go?" Sui said a bit annoyed. "Grrr! Were did my future husband go?" Karin said clutching her fist. Suigetsu turned his head looking in the forest. "hmmm?" Karin was on the oppisit side of Sui in the forest but, weren't far apart from each other. She heard something to. "Sasuke is that you?" Sasuke was wounded having his shirt off from it. He heard something as well standing still listenin. Sakura was on her way to the Hidden out going north from the village. She heard something as well. Hiding behind a log that has already fallen. Looking around and wondering what it was. Hearing something in the bushes. Throws a kunai but, it was a bunny running out. Making a sign noise. "Ha it was just a bunny." She walked a few feet her eyes shoot open in shock. Feeling warm breath hitting her neck. Turning around in shock. Seeing the person smirk behind her. "Well., Well..well hhehe"


End file.
